Peace
by MesserGirl
Summary: Her 'friends' are worried about her. This isn't the Caroline they know, this is someone else and blah blah blah... ONESHOT


_**Not trying to be mean on Elena or anyone else but I do think some of this is a little bit right about her.**_

She hates being no one. She wants to be a somebody. She wants to belong to somebody.

But 'Barbie vampire'; how the hell did she get stuck with that?

It makes her want to hurl because she's seen as some plastic bimbo by the people she loves most. She's seen as someone who wants to be perfect but she knows that she's far from perfect. Hell she can't even see perfect anymore. She can't be perfect she's a monster now.

She's the thing that parents tell their children about; why they need to be safe and not be silly because at night she roams the place. But what they didn't tell their children is.. she roams the place at all times. She's the big bad now.

And it breaks her heart, if possible because she's never ever wanted to be that person. If anything she wanted to be the women telling _her_ children not to go out after dark because there _is_ a big bad thing outside. She's seen it.. hell she's even slept with it.

But that's getting of course now.

It scares her even more to think she'll look 17 forever. Yeah sure it's got a bright side forever young and pretty. But she'll watch her Mom and Dad die around her; she'll watch everyone she cares about wither away and she can't do anything to help because she wouldn't wish this curse on anyone.

So she does what she thinks she's best at. She pretends. She pretends that everything is just fine and dandy that there's no real problem because she's Caroline and Caroline isn't this deep person. She has a reputation to keep people!

She can do it! She's been doing this for years so why the change now?

She can smile and everyone will believe she's fine. Because she's Caroline and that's what makes Caroline.. her smile.

But what gets her is that she must be absolutely-fucking-fantastic because everyone she's ever loved for and cared about believes that she's fine or is it the fact that they don't care if she's fine but just aslong as Elena isn't in any sort or form of trouble because we all know that Elena is the light in the world and without her everyone would just curl into a shell and die because let's face it, that's the way everyone acts around her.

So, she's had a tragic life, but who the hell hasn't these days and she feels sorry for her she really does. But it's the way of the world when life hands you shit, you give shit back or else you're royally screwed.

She needed to change and she knew that from the start; she wasn't going to be remembered as the blonde bitch from that school or the girl who got too drunk at parties. Sure she'd still be the drunk one at parties but this had to stop. No more Barbie. The cute little thing that every little girl dreams of having.

So that's what Caroline does; she's the blonde; shallow cheerleader that's the bitch, the stereotypical cheerleader in every American high school film. But fuck tradition, because she's now the blonde vampire cheerleader and anyone who wants to fuck with her is making the wrong choice that'll cost them their life.

She starts by kicking Damons' ass to hell and back when he tells everyone she's having an 'identity crisis'. As Stefan and Alaric stand at the sidelines and watch her; stunned. Of course Damon probably deserves it by all means but none of them have ever seen the cute girl so riled up. They're almost frightened of her and if she's honest she loves the feeling.

But of course Saint Stefan has to step in and be the good guy that protects the bad boy. She hates that about him, he's too good for his own self wanting peace and love and all that shit. What a tosser she thinks as she throws him out of the window and carries on beating Damons ass.

Her 'friends' are worried about her. This isn't the Caroline they know, this is someone else and blah blah blah.

Bonnie threathens her that if this aggressive behaviour doesn't stop then she'll have no choice but to take her down. For a second the old Caroline wants to come back and beg her 'friend' not too, just for a second and then the feeling vanishes. Stefan warns Bonnie that she's being to harsh on her but the new and improved Caroline laughs in her face and walks away.

Elena and Jeremy try their best to avoid her at all costs. Alaric tries to help her; asking her to stay behind one day after class she does, mainly because he's saved her ass like three times. She pretends to be her old self again when he asks her what's wrong and all that crap but for once somebody sees right through her. But that doesn't bother her she smiles sweetly and walks away ignoring his pleas.

Matt has no idea what the hell's going on. His ex-girlfriend's just being some crazy ass weirdo and it scares the crap out of him because it's not the girl he knows, it's not the girl he loved. But what annoys her most about him is that he claims to have loved her but yet he never saw how unhappy she was in life or death. Screw him she thinks as she takes a chunk out of his neck.

Tyler stay clears of her wanting to avoid the wrath of Caroline, he's heard what she's become and even though he's a werewolf he still knows she could take him out with the click of her fingers. It's not because he's new to this but because the anger she's been building up inside of her. He tries to compare her to a rubber band. Everyone keeps pulling at her and one day she'll snap. He gives her his best 'I'm sorry you're sad' smile and stays away.

Stefan keeps telling her that things'll get better. It's worse when you're a new vampire everything you've ever felt is bigger and brighter than before and it takes awhile to control. She has to learn about it and then control her anger but that just makes her 10 times more angrier. And she ends up throwing him out the very same window as before.

She knows they're plotting against her. She knows that she has to change or she'll die. Maybe her time's up and she doesn't exactly know how to feel about that. Sure she'll be dead for like ever this time but maybe it'll be better than _this_ because she can't stand to look at them anymore because she knows that they did this to her; they may have not held the pillow over her face, they might have not heard her yells or cries for them to help but they gave her the blood. They signed her death certificate.

Her best friends sentenced her to death; without a second glance they stopped her from getting married from having kids; from living her life. And she hates it. She fucking hates the smile on Elenas' face when she does something _human_. She hates that Bonnie can still have a normal life because she can hide her powers she can put them away. But the blood-thirst that stays with you forever.

It's late in the woods one night when she realises someone's following her. All she wanted to do was find a midnight snack and be off. No harm done there; sure the people she killed probably didn't think of it that way but who the hell cared nowadays.

She smiles when she smells the familiar sent, tut tut. The innocent Elena and Steffy.

She turns 180 degrees and faces them knowing full well that when she does Damon will attack her from behind; but she's cleverer than that. Silly; silly boys she tells them and snaps Damons neck.

Stefan and Elena are truly shocked that she could so easily take out the vampire that had a 158 years on her.

Stefan stands in front of Elena protectively and Caroline wants to laugh, so she does which earns confused faces from both of them. Poor Elena always needs to be protected if she wanted to kill her then she bloody would have done by now; Stefan wasn't going to stop her if she'd just taken out Damon like that!

She knows some else is coming up behind her and she knows that if she stops him she'll kill him; and this new and improved Caroline doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore, she wants to sleep. She wants to be at peace and not constantly at war with the people she thought she loved. So that's what she does.

She sleeps peacefully when Alaric rams the piece of wood into her heart.

_**So? **_

_**Whatcha' think? Send me a review and let me know please :)**_


End file.
